infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Unified Protection
The Department of Unified Protection (abbreviated as D.U.P) is a US federal government agency serving as the main antagonist faction of Infamous: Second Son. It is an organization created to arrest all Conduits and to label by them as "bioterrorists" to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais are not repeated.http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/02/20/infamous-second-son-announced-for-playstation-4/ The director of the D.U.P is a woman named Brooke Augustine. The D.U.P recruits soldiers as artificial conduit officers that have been seen capable of manipulating concrete to capture bioterrorists. History The D.U.P. was founded by the Concrete Conduit Brooke Augustine with the "official" goal of preventing another Empire Event, the near destruction of a country by an extremely powerful Conduit known as The Beast, by locking up and detaining conduits, renamed bio-terrorists. In reality, however, Augustine's goal was to prevent another mass slaughter of Conduits at the hands of humans. Within the first year of service, the D.U.P. had captured over 300 Conduits "on the rampage." Utilizing the research notes of Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the D.U.P. began employing Forced Conduits as field soldiers by recruiting people from military service who had tested positive for the Conduit gene used Augustine's own Concrete powers as the template after initially considering a wide array of options. Fall of an Empire The D.U.P. soon became the victims of their own success. With all active Conduits detained or in hiding, the government soon found the D.U.P. redundant and dangerous, scheduled for them to be shut down, and for all the prisoners to be transferred to military custody. Anticipating this, Augustine put a couple of plans into play. In the first, she arranged for her own adoptive Conduit daughter Celia Penderghast to escape to wreak havoc. Augustine also spent years "training" Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims in the offensive use of their powers. Second, she made sure that life of Hank Daughtry, a criminal Conduit with a long history of breaking out of prisons, was absolute hell, thus making sure that he would break out the first chance he got. That chance came in Military transit when Hank broke free of his restraints and caused the truck to crash. Afterwards, the three conduits made their way to Seattle to give Augustine all the opportunity she needed to take over the city and rounding up anyone who had tested positive for the Conduit gene to prove her point that there would always be a need for the D.U.P. Unfortunately for her, in the process of recapturing Hank Augustine, she used her cement powers to put the people of the Akomish tribe onto the path of a slow painful death. A pair of Akomish brothers Delsin Rowe, a recently activated Conduit with the ability to copy other Conduit's abilities, and Reggie Rowe, the reservation's local sheriff, traveled to Seattle with the intention of absorbing Augustine's powers and using them to save the Akomish. Unfortunately, while attempting to capture Delsin, Augustine killed Reggie, enraging his brother. Together with his allies, Delsin stormed the D.U.P.'s headquarters, absorbed Augustine's powers, and used them to beat her into the ground before capturing her and dragging her to the authorities, crumbling the empire, army, and future she had worked so hard to build. Variants Main Article: Department of Unified Protection/Types Vehicles APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) The D.U.P patrols Seattle in these armored vehicles and will be on the look out for any bioterrorist in the act of using their powers. Bioterrorists can avoid confrontation if they keep a low profile. As the situation in Seattle becomes more desperate, stronger soldiers are sent to patrol in these vehicles and some may even have an automatic turret mounted to the roof. Helicopters An attack helicopter will be sent out against any bioterrorist that is deemed a large threat. They are also stationed at some of the mobile command centers on the second island of Seattle in order to defend them. The only attack they are capable of is shooting a number of missiles after acquiring their target. If not avoided, they are capable of dealing fatal damage to even the most powerful of Conduits. Gallery DUP.png|A DUP checkpoint in Seattle DRowe_1.png|A defeated DUP Officer DRowe_2.png|A DUP Officer being attacked IFSS_DUP.png Protestors.jpg|A group of anti-DUP protestors gathering. DUP 1.png|Citizen being threatened by DUP operatives InFAMOUS Second Son-Knight landing.png|DUP Knight Delsin_on_ATV.gif|A DUP ATV DUP Lift Off.gif|A DUP Knight leaping PawnArt.jpg|A DUP Pawn DUPpatch-HD.jpg|The DUP patch. DUPrank-HD.jpg|A DUP rank emblem. Image (3).jpg|'Pixel D.U.P' PlayStation Network avatar (top right) Trivia *The amount of funding the D.U.P gets is classified. Although, it is rumored to be three times the amount the government spends on education. * Like the Vermaak 88, D.U.P. soldiers are not Prime Conduits. This means they are people with the Conduit gene who have had the powers of another Conduit imbued into them rather than having their own abilities develop naturally. **Unlike the 88 though, the D.U.P.'s forces do not seem to suffer mental instability from reduced powers. **This can be explained from one of Wolfe's audio logs. The mental instability that the 88 suffered was due to having Lucy Kuo's power divided amongst them. One on one transfers, while more costly, would be safer. *Sucker Punch created a real telephone line that can be called at 1-844-435-7387 or 1-844-HELP-DUP. Calling the number plays a pre-recorded message from in-game character Brooke Augustine about the Conduit gene. **As of 12/7/17 the number has been disconnected and is no longer in service. *The D.U.P are similar to the Mutant Response Division (M.R.D.) of the Marvel universe, as they both are a large military-like force created to deal with Mutants/Conduits and are funded by their respective governments. A key difference, however, is that the DUP is run by a Conduit while the MRD is run by a human. *The D.U.P. were the prime authority on all Conduit related matters and had the power to, if necessary, to suspend civilian rights and place cities under marshal law in order to deal with Conduit threats. **However, they were not popular with everyone, as there were many people who supported Conduits rights and Anti-DUP organizations. *According to the audio logs left by the DUP informant, the DUP considered multiple Conduit powers to infuse into their troops. They wanted one that was "visually strong, easy to train, and versatile." All plant and organic based powers were rejected as they made people feel uneasy. Wire proved too hard to control and paper failed to convey strength and security. Glass was a surprisingly strong choice but also proved too difficult to master in the end. Finally, Augustine's concrete power was chosen as the only viable option. **Concept art for Second Son revealed plans for glass and wire based powers as well, so it is possible that the developers actually went through this thought process when they made the D.U.P. *Concrete energy can be regained from draining it from fallen DUP soldiers, rather than from the Seattle environment itself. * The D.U.P. has several aspects of its technology built off of real-world counterparts. Their APCs are modeled after the M1117 ISV, their assault rifles closely resemble the ACR rifles, and the developers have noted that the fortresses the D.U.P. built in Seattle are based on a mix of military bases and mobile concert technology. * The lockdown of Seattle, integration of the police force, and treatment of pedestrians wanes from borderline illegal to breaking several laws, as the police cannot work alongside a military force unless they are a necessity to apprehend a large criminal force. Locking down an entire city like what they did would require permission from the Mayor and the governor of the state, both of which would take several weeks. According to the game, the DUP had the city on lockdown within days, and even if the DUP were classified as a police force, their treatment of pedestrians bordered on brutality. ** However, Augustine claimed authority to suspend civil liberties of American citizens as she saw fit, and apparently was granted the authority to declare martial law, a power previously reserved for state governors and the President of the United States. As a result, she probably was able to lockdown Seattle and subject the city to martial law without the approval of local and state government officials. References ja:統一保護局 pl:Departament ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Conduits Category:Organizations Category:Enemies in Second Son